funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aryogaton
Hello, and welcome to the wiki! If you have any questions feel free to ask them on my talk page. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 06:09, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Achievements Hello! Nice seeing another person on the FunOrb Wiki. As a fellow Free Player I can give you some tips for achievements, and other stuff. *First of all, I think that its better to set more short term goals. Getting almost 100 achievements is most definitely a long term goal, unless you've just started (the first hundred are pretty easy.) I think a better goal would be 200, as that is still quite hard but is achievable *Also, 268 achievements for a free player is not possible. Sure, there are that many achievements marked as free player ones, but if you've ever tried Miner Disturbance, you know that it is impossible to get 6M Crew Member as a free player. *You can always either PM me (Peace Bear0) in FunOrb or ask on my Talk Page or Thingummywut's Talk Page if you need help with achievements. Thingummywut has all achievements possible for a Free Player, excluding One-Break Wonder, Unguided, and I'm probably the second best Free Player, with 242 Achievements and 58000 Orb Points I saw you needed help with Zombie Dawn. I have made a Video about how to get every single achievement in it. For 36 Card Trick, I have gotten all achievements, save Fastest Gun in the West, by pausing and writing down where the card were (I've been told that's the best method for Fastest Gun in the West, too, I simply haven't gotten it yet.) For Orb Defence, I'd suggest watching some videos. I can point you to this (and its sequel). For some other achievements, this is one of my own. Vertigo 2 is a though one. I'd say that more videos are to the rescue! This guy has made gold medal videos for levels 26-50, and Ephrayam has made a few for the though, low level ones. See here for a guide on how to get the Lexicominos achievements that you are missing. Monkey Puzzle 2's Achievements are pretty easy, just think about all the levels and you should get them. Almost all of the Hold the Line achievements should be gotten on level two of classic. If you cut through the grass on the right side you can easily pass your competitors. For Geoblox, you need to just make eight or more chains of two of similar shapes/colors. Then just hope that you get the right colors! Miner Disturbance achievements don't have any tricks. It's a lot of luck, also. I got Ultimate Bonus on level two (I think), and just made sure to hit a lot and to not break my combo. Again, there is some luck. For Interstellar Warrior, watch some YouTube videos. Just search for "Interstellar Warrior" and you should find some good ones. That's all I'll do now. Any others you can ask on my User talk:PeaceBear0 PeaceBear0 01:39, 2 February 2009 (UTC) (I'm still new to Wiki-ing, so any tips would be appreciated) Heh, I didn't expect a comment to come so fast... Alright, I edited my page to include various short-term and long-term goals (I'm keeping the 268 for ego's sake) I will look at all the videos, thanks for the help! Aryogaton 03:43, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :: By the way, the total number of achieveable FP achievements is 266(Thingu's achieves + 1), which is not that far from 268.Powdinet 22:17, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ::: In case you're still having trouble with the Lexicominos achievements, here's another helpful link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wNeHsWv4-Mo&feature=subscription King of the Jungle Is it really necessary to say that the last level is the hardest one? That is what you would expect by default, surely? OrbFu 14:15, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :Yes, but personally when I first encountered that level, I was whizzing through all the rest of the levels, and I lost on the last one. I expected it to be hard, but it was much harder than expected. Achievement tips Your project to expand the number of achievements with tips on how to complete looks good, but it might be worth making it a bit clearer when the approach suggested is only a suggestion. For example, Hold_the_Line/Achievement:Strangelove_Award currently risks giving the impression that it's the only way of doing it. It's certainly the easiest, and it's how I got the achievement too, but I wouldn't want people to give up trying to get it via the more obvious route simply because they read the wiki and conclude that the obvious route is impossible. I'll edit that particular one myself, but I thought I'd mention it as something to bear in mind. OrbFu 20:03, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Aryogaton 20:18, 15 February 2009 (UTC) 36 Card Trick Well I'm having a bit of trouble doing these achievements. I already tried making a table in MS Word and putting the pics there, but either I miss one picture transaction or I get less then 2:30. The same with the 9 misses one, How is that even possible?Powdinet 21:29, 24 February 2009 (UTC) RE: As of now I am trying to get Irono in Orb Defence using one strategy that PaulMoore12 showed me. Both of us are trying to perfect the tecnique. Well, you should start by getting Playing with Fire. It's a nice 1000 point achievement and I got it the first time I beat First Fight(only 1 orb left but still a Win ^^) Since Orb Defence's achievement thingy in the compare section(or in all of the achievements section btw) isn't working, I can't really figure out what achievements you don't have there. As for Vertigo 2, you should go for completing Time trials 11-20. Honestly, they're not too difficult but some of them may give a headache. Needless to say, you should try to complete all 50 levels. Some of them are pretty hard, but you can easily guess how to do them if you try them a bit. That's all I have time for today, if you need to ask me a question about a good strategy for Orb Defence or help in some Vertigo levels feel free to ask in my talk page ^^ Oh BTW, I got those because there was a glitch that allowed everyone to be able to get achievements in unrated matches.Powdinet 22:47, 7 March 2009 (UTC) : BTW, if you go for Playing with Fire, Defend the first orb for as long as you can, but as soon as you're having trouble go back and defend the others. It's better to have the others fully defended while having one taken off then losing all others and keep your front orbPowdinet 22:49, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :: Congratulations on your new achievements :DPowdinet 11:03, 8 March 2009 (UTC) F2p Achievement thread hey, can I ask you to post on my thread so I can use your name/you can share your goals/achievements, please? Much thanks. PeaceBear0 02:46, 19 March 2009 (UTC)